Unforgiven Souls Bleed
by Dare Duo
Summary: Mystery Pairings Reviews Welcome But You Just Cannot Change What Once Was


We could not give this a particular category, because this story will be full of many surprises. We have done much research and "dug deep" to find out how Mutant X came to be. Please review for all our efforts - bad reviews welcomed and encouraged. I am sorry if the truth offends some people, but as reporters we felt the public should know.  
  
This was the first article clipped from Genetic Freaks. It was hard to find from all the many cover-ups and secrecy. We found the only remaining copy of this article on e-bay. Adam Kane was the first member of Mutant X to make headlines. We are proud to be Iraq reporters pulling up dirt on anything American. .  
  
Adam Kane Booked On Defile of Turkey?  
  
Suspect being charged as habitual offender because of prior crimes against animals  
  
By Dare Duo  
  
Somewhere ....... After turkey feathers and blood were found all over a room on Saturday, police were called to investigate. The room had been rented Friday night to Adam Kane, a 24-year-old with a history of harming and having sex with animals. Police questioned Kane on Tuesday, and police said he admitted he had sex with a turkey.  
  
Kane was booked into jail on a felony animal cruelty charge. Because this is the third crime against animals he's been charged with, he also is being charged as a habitual offender.  
  
"He's got problems and hopefully he will be getting some help," Apul Madeek- Aoud said. "He has these urges that need to be addressed. To be honest, we are not surprised, after all he IS an American TV star."  
  
"Kane stole a turkey Friday from a turkey farm. He took the turkey to his motel room and plucked its feathers so he could have sex with it," added Al- Suq Aquer. "He finds it easier without feathers, less friction. He likes it hard not soft. This sort of thing would never happen in Baghdad," said Al- Suq Aquer sweating profusely.  
  
"Kane then had sex with the animal and it died," Apul Madeek-Aoud said. "This is the first case in many years, where it appears an animal, besides a lemming, has committed suicide. We here at "M'deeq Isabega", were disgusted by these findings."  
  
"There's no indication that he's done this (animal abuse) recently prior to that night," Al-Suq Aquer said. "But we did find some horse hair under his bed and what appears to be a mutilated squirrel in the trunk of his car; the remains cannot be identified and have been submitted to a veterinarian to find out if they are authentic, at this stage.we believe they are."  
  
The owner of the motel told police he had no idea Kane was a convicted animal abuser. He told authorities Kane was "Nice, clean cut, polite, intelligent, and had an incredible smile". Motel officials discovered the blood and feathers when they went to clean the room.  
  
Kane's animal abuse dates back to the 60's, when he was arrested twice, once after being accused of breaking a rooster's neck and once after he was found in a neighbor's goose pen naked while apparently attempting to molest the geese. Later he was also accused of having sex with and killing a poodle dog at nearby ranch. The owner of the poodle, Mr. Phil Ashlocke, pressed charges. Adam Kane physically threatened Ashlocke in front of officers saying "This isn't over, I did it in the name of science and you will pay for this mistake, if not you your unborn children." He was convicted of theft and cruelty to an animal, and was imprisoned until 1978.  
  
A month after his release, he was arrested in connection with the attempted theft of a German shepherd from some property. He was returned to prison, and then was transferred to prison psychiatric care. It appeared he had a sick manifestation for German bred dogs; it was later leant that this could be attributed to the fact that a close friend with a German name shunned him.  
  
Mason Eckhart, the hospital psychiatric physician, said Kane was showing signs of improvement. "He is not a sick man, maybe just a little lonely, but I consider him a genius. We spent many a night talking about his feelings, his goals, and his thoughts. He is a miraculous man with so much potential," said Eckhart, who at the time was pocketing a check. "The ideas Adam Kane visions well having sex and torturing animals is remarkable, pure genius. He doesn't hurt these animals for self-pleasure, he does it in the name of science. It is kind of like the testing on rats to cure cancer. To save a million one must sacrifice," said Eckhart backing up Kane.  
  
With Eckhart's signature, He was released on probation in January.  
  
Kane said he has slept with dead animals, including a raccoon, when he was a child. "I like adversity, and exploring. I want to be known as the man who will go where no other man will go," said Kane in an interview with our chief reporter. He continued to say "Hey, you don't see me pressing charges when you stick your hands up a turkey and stuff it on Thanksgiving Day. Just because I choose to stuff my turkey with a different body part doesn't make me a criminal or anymore different from you."  
  
While in jail, he would sleep under his cot, paint cat-like stripes on his body and make drawings referring to himself as "master of cats."  
  
Since release, a local pregnant women, Renee Mulwray caught him fondling a pigeon at a near by park but chose to not press charges since her child was incapable of seeing this ungodly act.  
  
Also, a local man, Dick de Lauro pressed charges for witnessing him sticking his genitals in a popcorn bucket at an unreported movie theatre. Dick reported he got up to tell him to shut up when he kept shouting something about animal DNA disrupting the movie The Crocodile Hunter. A known prostitute living at a nearby motel, Virginia Fox, reportedly smacked Kane in the face for disturbing her profession one row in front of him.  
  
  
  
These sick fantasies have been noted in many medical journals, but never have we seen cruelty of such nature. Adam Kane is a disturbed individual, who when questioned about his actions, replied "I don't have anything to say at this point in time except I am a big fan of Kentucky Fried Turkey and Red Rooster.. Especially Red Rooster." He was then led away for questioning.  
  
  
  
It is hard to ascertain why exactly he found the urge to do this, and quite frankly we don't care. But all we can say is, beware the turkey man.and we here at "M'deeq Isabega" would like to say that we abhor these acts and may Allah have mercy on his soul or burn it.  
  
  
  
With Adam Kane in mind, it is essential for pet owners to keep track of their pets. Do not let your pets stray from your yard and never leave them unattended in your yard. From this particular case it is easy to see pets can be abducted in a matter of seconds. It could be devastating for a pet owner to find their pet was defiled and/or killed. We do not want anyone's pet falling victim to this savage human. He might come after your turkeys next.  
  
  
  
***There is a new organization founded by Al-Suq Aquer and Apul Madeek- Aoud, helping victimized animals. If you suspect your pet has been subjected to such abuse, please send us an email. Donations are also being accepted and we won't pocket a penny. You have our guarantee all pennies will go directly to Allah.  
  
  
  
Our next two articles on Shalimar Fox are shocking. Read about her being awarded for having the "longest blonde underarm pit hair" every recorded in the books and a secret cover-up wedding will be revealed. 


End file.
